


Pleasure Riding

by ArtOfIceSkating



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cowgirl, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Horses, One Shot, Smut, and riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtOfIceSkating/pseuds/ArtOfIceSkating
Summary: Horse riding with your friend Jaehyun ends differently than expected...





	Pleasure Riding

“Don’t worry, Maple is pretty calm and she likes to please so she’ll do whatever you ask.” You tell Jaehyun as you check the tightness of the girth one last time.

“Mh-hm, any last-minute tips?” He asks, fidgeting with the reigns he’s holding. The fidgety hands were the only thing that gave away any sign of nervousness. This friendship worked because you both challenged each other to step outside of the box. It’s why you kept coming back to each other; you were the competitive friends that pushed each other and weren’t afraid to try anything together. Two months ago it was bungee jumping, which left your stomach in the most beautiful mess. Other friends said that you were bad for each other—you encouraged reckless behaviour in the other person.

“Um, don’t fall off.” You offered to him with a light laugh. Today was mild; it was only horse riding, and you had made sure that Jaehyun was wearing a helmet and shoes with a heel.

Jaehyun watches your every move while appearing nonchalant as you put the reigns over Maple’s head and bring them up near the pommel of the saddle. You hold Maple as he gets into the saddle, Jaehyun frowns slightly as you teach him how to hold the reigns and where his leg should be.

“You okay?” You ask looking up at him, squinting as the sun rises above the trees behind him.

“Yup,”

You mount your own ride, a large chestnut named Roscoe who prances in anticipation as soon as he feels your weight on his back. Maple stands quietly as Jaehyun moves around in the saddle looking rather uncomfortable.

“Um,” he hesitates before continuing and tries to conceal a smile “Do you have any suggestions regarding how to make this more comfortable for a guy?” You burst out laughing when you realize why he’s moving around so much.

“I have actually always wondered that but have never felt comfortable around the guys I know that ride to ask them how they didn’t crush their junk.” You say to Jaehyun with a grin, “I guess just keep adjusting until it’s not as uncomfortable.”

“Okay, I think I’m ready now.” He finally says, he smiles slightly and his ears are just tinged pink.

Maple follows Roscoe up the trail, the morning air already giving a hint to the heat that will settle in soon after the sun is fully up.

“You should feel your seat bones move with every step she takes; focus on that feeling and let your body move with it.” The trail widens and you and Jaehyun can ride side by side as you pass a small clearing filled with jumps.

“Can you go over those?” Jaehyun asks, gesturing to one of the higher jumps.

“Yes, jumping is so fun, but I mostly just do pleasure riding now.” The smile on your face can be heard through your voice.

”_Pleasure riding?_” He asks, and you can hear the smirk in his voice. You give him a look and he laughs at you. You collect your reigns and click to Roscoe to move on towards the small jump course. The large chestnut easily clears the jumps, your weight shifting off his back each time in a fluid motion. It feels natural and effortless.

Jaehyun wants to go faster, and he seems to be holding on pretty well so you let him trot and even nudge Roscoe into a canter that Maple quickly picks up to keep up.

“Am I pretty good, am I a natural rider?” Jaehyun cockily asks when you slow down to a walk.

“Yeah, I mean you’re pretty good. You just have to S.P.F.” You nod encouragingly.

“What? Like the sunscreen?”

“Nah, you have to stop pommel fucking—so have a quieter seat; you look like you’re humping the front of the saddle.”

“I never…knew horse riding terminology could be so sexual.” He says as you laugh.

“So, do you do a lot of riding for _pleasure_?” Jaehyun teases on the way back.

“You’re fucking annoying sometimes, you know that?” You call over your shoulder to him.

“Yes, but you love that.” You don’t argue, he’s right: you love when he does and says ridiculous stuff; you love when he goes too far when you’re both having an adrenaline rush; you love when he challenges you to push every limit you have ever set; you love hiding behind him or pushing him in front of you during haunted corn mazes; you love hearing his screams or heavy breathing mixed with your own.

Maybe it was inevitable, maybe it had always been heading toward this; Jaehyun always stood too close and paid too much attention. This time when he cupped your face in reaction to something cute that you had done you didn’t push him away, even when his forehead leaned against yours you stayed there unmoving. You didn’t scowl and ask him what he was doing like you usually did, you didn’t pull away as his eyes scanned your face or as his lips drew nearer before finally brushing against your own. The kisses are rushed and sloppy, there are a few mumbled words against each other’s lips about whose bedroom is closest.

“Holy fuck, you feel amazing,” Jaehyun says as he pushes your shirt up out of the way so that he can get a better view of your pussy rising and sinking down on his cock.

“Are you good for a while longer?” You ask between gasps as you bounce on him.

“Yeah, I’m good for as long as you need—oh shit,” he groans as you clench around him and change position so that your hands are on either side of his head so that you can bounce and add a hip roll to get stimulation on your clit. His nails dig into your tiring thighs and with every breath, you gasp in pleasure.

“Fuck, your stupid shirt is in the way,” Jaehyun complains before groaning as you bounce harder and faster on his cock and sit up to take off the offending piece of clothing.

“God, you’re beautiful—I don’t tell you that enough.” He says out of breath as he watches you.

“You don’t ever tell me that,” You say as you guide his hand up your torso to your bra encased breasts. His other hand squeezes your hip and ass.

“Well, now I’m gonna start because you’re fucking gorgeous.” His hands grip your hips firmly as you lean forward again to roll your hips against him, he helps you bounce and your gasps turn into moans. It’s still morning but the summer heat and humidity have already settled in for the day. Jaehyun’s hair sticks to his face and both of your body’s glow with a thin sheen of sweat. He grunts as his hips rise to meet yours as you both near your climaxes.

“I’m gonna—“

“Yeah, me too—“ your own cry of mounting ecstasy cuts you off and you can only gasp for air as the waves of your orgasm wash over you, and Jaehyun’s groan turns into a whine as he spills into the condom. You both are left breathless, and for a few moments, you don’t move as you look at each and then laugh at the ridiculousness of what had just taken place.

“We just had sex,” you say as your hand moves from his chest to your forehead in disbelief.

“Yep,” Jaehyun says with a grin as he fondly caresses your thighs.

“Ow,” You mutter as you get off him.

“Are you okay?” He asks, worried and his hand brushes against your back.

“My legs are sore now,” You tell him with a laugh.

“So are mine, but from the other type of riding,” Jaehyun says laughing with you as you fall onto the mattress beside him and he places a kiss on your temple.


End file.
